


Open Claim

by Sheneya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And If Anyone Gets Saved, Dark, Demonic Possession, Depends On How Dark This Goes Really, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Implied future threesome, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Or If They All Fall, There Is A Whole Lot Of Lying Going On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Sometimes Gary is too open.





	1. Chapter 1

He had timed it perfectly.

He turned the corner at exactly the right moment, he’d run into the easily flustered, innocent little nerd of a Time Agent and knocked the drinks he’d just ordered to take into the Time Bureau all over his clean suit.

He’d apologize, but flirted a little, gotten a little handsy when he’d “tried” to pat the man dry, but not so much so that it made the poor guy uncomfortable. That wasn’t what he wanted after all. Just enough to titillate.

He was so sorry. He felt so bad about ruining such a cute guy’s suit. He just had to at least replace the drinks he’d accidentally spilled.

Every word designed to fluster the young man in front of him, to tantalize him, to get him closer. Designed to make him open, willing.

“Here’s my contact details, let me at least pay for the cleaning of the suit as well.” It was a little piece of paper, but if the young man took the bait, it could be a lot more.

A whisper of seduction, a touch of desire, all those things drawing the young man in.

He tried not to smirk at the soft blush that crossed the other man’s face, soft, malleable. So, so easy, and still cute, even in his eyes.

So brilliantly breakable. And yet so very fuckable.

“Come on, what can it hurt Mister…” He left the sentence open.

“Gary… call me Gary.” He’d taken the bait, and the piece of paper with the phone number on it.

“What about you?”

“... Call me Desmond… Gary. And call me about the suit, I’ll feel guilty if you don’t.”

He wouldn’t, of course, but he knew how humans worked, that little bit of extra guilt would make it far more likely that Gary would take the bait.

And then he would take Gary, mind, body and soul.

And when he did, he’d parade him in front of that damned Warlock. Here he is John, the other one you tried to protect. I got him, with the face of you’re previous failure I got him.

And hopefully Dear Johnny would fall to him as well, fragile and broken wide open.

He relished the thought.

But first, he had to get young Gary to keep taking the bait.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phonecall.

It was a few days before his phone finally rang, he pretended he was half asleep when he answered.

“... Yeah?”

The light stutter on the other end made it worth the miniscule amount of effort he’d put in.

“S..s...sorry, I thought I rang late enough in the day.”

“It’s alright, Gary, right?” He pushed a hint of seduction into his voice. “I was hoping you’d call.”

He heard the other man’s breath catch, he seemed to be taking a few small huffs instead of one full breath.

“MYCLOTHESAREMACHINEWASHABLESOYOUDON’TNEEDTOPAYFORTHECLEANING.”

He felt his head pull back slightly from the phone and his eyes try to widen. The sudden rush of babbling had actually startled him a little, even as he translated it inside his head.

He gave his voice a touch of disappointment. “Oh, is that right… well, can I buy you lunch or something, just a little something to make up for running into you?”

Gary seemed to be reluctant still, but he was clearly interested. “... I have most of today free… Come on, Wouldn’t it be nice to have the company?”

“Well, I guess so, I don’t really get to eat with other people.” Gary sounded a little depressed as he said that… Perfect.

“So then, eating with little old me can’t be that bad… can it?” He lay on the charm a little thick, but it did the trick.

“Alright, I guess… If you don’t mind my company?” Hooked.

“Is the coffee place I ran into you beforehand very close to where you work Gary?” He didn’t know Gary’s job after all, how would he know?

“Yeah, it’s pretty close.” He loved the shy tone to Gary’s voice.

“Then why don’t we meet there, then I’ll show you a nice little restaurant I know of nearby, the food is great?” It was a good beginning, away from where Gary usually went, but not so far of the beaten path that he might panic and run.

Close to what was normal and comfortable, but not so close that they might be seen by a lot of the Time Bureau’s Agents.

“When do you usually have lunch Gary?”

“About 12:30 1ish is when the food carts come around, so that’s about the time I eat unless something comes up.”

He tried not to let the smirk that covered his face come through his voice. “12:45 sounds like a good time.”

He heard the soft shift of hair as Gary nodded against the phone, before he seemed to remember he was talking on a phone. “... Ye...Yeah...Sounds Nice.”

With that, they said their goodbyes and “Desmond” hung up.

He had an hour or so to get ready, then it would take another half hour to get to the little coffee shop.

In that time, he could practically hear Gary timidly telling Director Sharpe he was going out for lunch. If Hank’s “Intel” had been correct, she would probably scold him a little for not giving her more notice, but encourage him to go out. She was a remarkably gentle woman with people she considered friends, for all her skills. And it didn’t take a genius to realize that for all her harsh words, she did consider Gary, in all his geeky glory, a friend.

Luckily for his plans, she still hadn’t grasped the idea of being interested in her friends love lives, although he’d have to be careful if she started talking with Sara, He knew more about that particular relationship than poor dumb Hank did. Or even if she mentioned it offhand to Nate or the rest of Captain Lance’s crew, because half of them would want to find out all about Gary’s new beau.

That wasn’t something he needed, not until his plans were in full gear… Unstoppable.

Gary was only five minutes late for lunch.

It took him less than that at the end of the meal to get a second date out of Gary.


	3. Netflix and Plotting

He tried not to laugh at how easy it was, even with dear Desmond trying to sabotage him when he could. All it did was make him seem a bit awkward, which ended up pulling Gary in even more.

He turned his smirk into the softest looking smile he could manage when Gary turned from the TV screen to look at him. Seven dates in, and he’d already gotten the man up to the “Netflix and Chill” stage.

Well, not quite all the way there he thought, as he slide a hand underneath the waistband of loose-fitting track pants and pressed a seductive kiss against what he knew to be plush, sensitive lips.

That wasn’t to say it couldn’t happen, oh no, the right words, the proper caress and he could have dear Gary riding him, needy and hard before the first episode of whatever it was they were watching had finished.

No, while that would be rather fun, Gary still had his self-esteem issues. Oh Yes, Neron fully intended to use those to his advantage, but that meant feeding the Time Agent’s self-esteem first. 

He let his hand slide down to stroke Gary’s half-formed erection while gently licking at the side of his soft mouth until it opened to allow him in. This was where it got complicated. He kept his hand gentle as he played with Gary, but he kissed his mouth like he owned it, rough and insistent, not allowing the other man to escape.

Humans often forgot how sensitive their mouths could be, He made sure Gary knew. The man was whimpering and shuddering under his tongue. Short, sharp fingernails dug bloody grooves into Neron’s shoulders as he gradually let his grip tighten enough to be properly felt along with the kiss.

“Beautiful.” He thought, against his will as Gary suddenly froze against his mouth, before letting out what seemed to be an almost defeated sounding whine as he came, mostly across Neron’s fingers, his track pants had caught the rest.

He didn’t stop Gary as he slipped clumsy, orgasm-fatigued fingers into his own pants, although he did allow the other man to finally pull away from the kiss. He needed to breathe after all.

He pretended he wasn’t surprised when it only took a few strokes to pull him over the edge. He was a demon, clearly the fact that he’d manipulated Gary so easily had made him more… active than expected.

Nevertheless, everything was still according to plan. They weren’t “ready” for sex… not yet, not Gary, but he’d given the other man a taste, a strong, powerful taste of what he would be getting, and he thought as they watched two more episodes of the show that had been picked, he’d shown Gary that he wasn’t about to ditch on him after getting off.

All according to plan.


End file.
